1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools having handle grips, and more particularly to cultivating or harvesting tools having rotatable handle grips.
2. Background Information
Hand held tools are used to perform a wide variety of functions. For example, these implements are commonly used in outdoor applications, and particularly in the fields of farming, landscaping, digging, excavating, gardening, and cultivation. Unfortunately, such tools often force the user to have their hands in an unergonomic position. Examples of hand held tools include rakes, shovels, hoes, spades, pitchforks, scythes, scoops, and the like. One particular hand held tool is a weed and plant harvesting tool.
Weed and plant harvesting devices are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,385 to Meredich shows a garden tool. The Meredich device has spaced parallel and perpendicular blades for digging and breaking apart the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,359 to Franz et al. shows a weed digging tool having a blade with a v-shaped notch which is inserted into the ground and lifted upwards so that the weed is pulled out roots and all from the ground. Like many weed pullers, this device uses leverage to extract a weed by lifting it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,655 to Armstrong shows a weed puller. The Armstrong device straps onto a wearer""s shoe and contains a v-shaped blade which is inserted into the ground and tilted upwards so that the weed is lifted up roots and all.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,747 to Brandeberry shows a weeding tool for grasping weeds and pulling them out by the roots.
And finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,459 to Beardsley shows a weeding tool for insertion in the ground and prying upwards thereby pulling up the weed by its roots.
What is needed is a hand tool with a handle grip that does not force the user to hold the tool in an unergonomic position. Accordingly, the tool preferably includes a rotatable handle that can be rotated to a desired or otherwise ergonomically favorable position. The tool may be a plant harvesting device having a harvesting means used to cut and remove vegetation without pulling the vegetation out by its roots. The tool may also be configured to cut vegetation off at or near the surface of the ground, with the ability to accumulate a quantity of cut plants for eventual collection. The tool may further be configured to provide a variable angle of attack, so that the tool may slid along the ground and strike the stems of plants near the ground, cutting them off.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention provides a hand held tool, such as a plant harvesting device, that has a rotatable handle grip. The rotatable handle grip provides the tool user with the convenience and advantage of adjusting the orientation of the handle grip, thus allowing the user to hold the tool in an ergonomically favorable or otherwise desirable position.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a tool comprising an elongated handle having a first end and a second end, a working end coupled with the second end, and a handle grip rotatably coupled with the first end. The handle grip can be rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the handle. The elongated handle first end may also include a handle pin extending therefrom, and the rotatable handle grip may have a handle grip aperture adapted to receive the handle pin therein. The rotatable handle grip may be fixable. The rotatable handle grip can be secured to the handle with a handle grip clamp. The working end may also have a harvesting head comprising a plurality of elongated, curved tines arranged in a side by side configuration. Each tine can have a first end, a second end, and a middle portion, and the plurality of tines may have generally parallel middle portions and generally parallel first ends, and the second ends can join to adjacent tine second ends and may be coupled with the elongated handle. In a related aspect, the invention also includes a working end handle grip that can be rotatably coupled to the handle.
The present invention may also include at least one cutting blade interposed between adjacent tines. The invention may also have a bar coupled with the at least one cutting blade, and may also have a reinforcing rod coupled with the bar and with the second end of at least one tine. The bar can stabilize the cutting blade, and also can absorb stress received by the cutting blade during use. Additionally, the bar can support or hold plant material which has been severed by the cutting blade.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a tool comprising an elongated handle having a first end and a second end. A handle grip is rotatably coupled with the first end, and a harvesting head is coupled with the second end. The harvesting head includes a plurality of elongated, generally curved tines arranged in side by side configuration, and each of the tines has a first end, a second end and a middle portion. The tines have generally parallel middle portions and generally parallel first ends. The second ends join to adjacent tine second ends and connect to the elongated handle, wherein there is interposed between and inferior to adjacent tines at least one cutting blade for harvesting vegetation, and a bar coupled to the at least one cutting blade and directed at an angle from the plurality of tines. The harvesting head may also include a reinforcing rod coupled to the bar and to the second end of at least one tine. The elongated handle first end may also include a handle pin extending therefrom, and the rotatable handle grip can have a handle grip aperture adapted to receive the handle pin therein. The rotatable handle grip can be fixable. The rotatable handle grip may be secured to the handle with a handle grip clamp. The handle grip can be rotatable to an 18 degree angle, relative to an axis defined by the longitudinal orientation of the bar.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a plant harvesting device that includes an elongated handle having a first end and a second end, a working end coupled with the second end, and a handle grip rotatably coupled with the first end, wherein the working end includes: a fork having a plurality of spaced tines, the tines having points, and the fork having a handle; a blade attachment means for attaching at least one blade inferior to the tines of the fork, the blade attachment means extending between at least two tines; a reinforcing rod coupled to the blade attachment means and to a second end of at least one tine; and at least one blade with a cutting edge, the blade connecting to the blade attachment means, the blade cutting edge oriented toward said points of the tines. The elongated handle first end can also include a handle pin extending therefrom, and the rotatable handle grip may include a handle grip aperture adapted to receive the handle pin therein. The rotatable handle grip can be fixable. The rotatable handle grip can be secured to the handle with a handle grip clamp.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a bean harvesting device for harvesting beans. The device can include an elongated handle having a first end and a second end, a working end coupled with the second end, and a handle grip rotatably coupled with the first end, wherein the working end includes a fork having a plurality of spaced tines, the tines having points; a handle attached to the fork, the handle comprising a D-shaped handle attached at an 18 degree angle from the fork; a blade attachment means for attaching at least one blade inferior to said tines of said fork, the blade attachment means extending between at least two tines, wherein the blade attachment means comprises: a top bar, the top bar having a plurality of holes therethrough for receiving a plurality of fasteners; and a bottom bar, the bottom bar having a plurality of holes therethrough for receiving the plurality of fasteners; a reinforcing rod coupled to the top bar and to a second end of at least one tine; wherein the blade attachment means attaches to the fork by securing with the fasteners the tines between the top bar and the bottom bar, with the top and bottom bars generally perpendicular to the tines; and at least one blade, the blade connecting to the blade attachment means inferior to the tines, the blade having cutting surfaces oriented generally obliquely to the tines.
In a further preferred embodiment, the device has an elongated handle which attaches to a harvesting means. This harvesting means has a plurality of elongated, generally curved guide means arranged in side by side configuration. Generally between at least two adjacent guide means is located at least one cutting means for cutting and harvesting vegetation. It is preferred that the harvesting means further comprises a harvesting tray for holding harvested vegetation until the user dumps said harvested vegetation from said tray.
In another embodiment, the device is a fork having a handle and a plurality of widely spaced prongs. A blade attachment means, for attaching at least one blade, adjustably attaches to the fork, preferably extending between at least two of the prongs. At least one blade connects to this blade attachment mean.
In another embodiment, the device is an attachment for a standard pitchfork. The device being comprised of two main pieces, a top bar and a bottom bar, which includes the pusher, collector, and clamping piece. The bottom bar has affixed to it the required number of cutting means as well as the fastening devices. The top bar is formed with a 90 degree angle iron to both clamp the unit together and to provide the pushing, collecting and snapping effect (as weed bends back it hits the top angle iron and tends to snap). It also has a little weight which adds energy to the thrust. The bottom bar, which is comprised of the bar and cutting sections, is clamped to the fork on the tines. It is positioned at the bend to allow the sharpened sections to protrude in a downward fashion. The angle of attack can be determined by the operator, by moving the handle up or down. This device cuts off plants in one thrust and is particularly useful for harvesting beans. The bean plants are snapped off by the thrust. The cutting edge of the sections must be against the tines of the fork and the plant can be captured from the sharp edge of the section as well as in the crotch between the sections. The device is used to harvest vegetation and does so by the forward thrusting of the pitchfork. The tines of the pitchfork slide along the ground and the points of the times do not dig into the ground. By rocking the pitchfork up and down the angle of attack of the pitchfork tines is adjusted so that they scoot along the ground rather than dig in. The triangular blades can be moved backward and forward to achieve the right angle for the particular job. The tines of the pitchfork slide along the ground, plants are captured by the triangular blades of the cutters. The plants are captured at ground level. As this device is thrust forward, a mat of harvested plants accumulates and builds up on the angle iron. Periodically the stack of plants which builds up on the angle iron is removed to clear the device.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects ail without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.